Technical Field
This disclosure relates to electronic systems and, in particular, to radio frequency (RF) circuits.
Description of the Related Technology
Some systems in an uplink channel for Long Term Evolution (LTE) use a single uplink carrier. The uplink channel can be from a handset to a base station. A carrier can be a signal that is modulated with an input signal to transmit information. The carrier is typically at a significantly higher frequency than the input signal. The carrier can be a radio frequency signal. In LTE systems with a single uplink carrier, power control is typically maintained through the use of one or more directional couplers and one or more associated power detectors. In such systems, there is typically no need to control power of multiple transmissions.
In Advanced-LTE, carrier aggregation can increase bandwidth and consequently increase data transmission rates. Carrier aggregation can combine carriers at a device to increase user data rates across a cell coverage area. Carrier aggregation can provide relatively high peak data rates, increased data rates for all users in a cell, and higher capacity for bursty applications. Specified limits to total carrier power in Advanced-LTE carrier aggregation systems can be difficult to meet.